The invention relates to an air intake section.
It has been disclosed to remove crankcase gases of an internal-combustion engine into its air intake section. In U.S. Pat. No. 33,64,910 a crankcase ventilating pipe is branched before entering the air intake section in such a manner that the main ventilating point leads into a pipe piece between the air filter and the throttle housing, and the secondary ventilating point leads behind the throttle valve into the air intake section. In addition, it has been disclosed to produce the pipe piece between the air filter and the throttle housing of a rubber-elastic material.
A disadvantage in this type of a construction is the contracting of this pipe piece as a result of the vacuum in the air intake section which exists in certain throttle valve positions. Although the mounting of stiffening ribs on the pipe piece reduces the contraction, it considerably increases the manufacturing costs for this part. Also, these pipe pieces can compensate only to a limited extent during the assembly any tolerances between the air filter which is disposed to be fixed at the body and the throttle housing disposed on the engine side.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to construct an elastic, but nevertheless pressure-resistant, pipe piece with a vibration-disconnecting effect in such a manner that the pipe piece serves for accommodating supplemental assemblies and also compensates tolerances occurring between the air filter and the throttle housing of an internal-combustion engine.
Main advantages achieved by preferred embodiments of the present invention include a more effective compensation of tolerances between the air filter and the throttle housing as well as a good disconnection of vibrations between the two parts due to the provision of ring-shaped elastic bellows adjacent ends of the pipe piece. The narrow wall thickness of the bellows allows an easy shifting of the ends of the pipe piece relative to the pipe piece while maintaining a sufficient stiffness of the bellows against any contraction. In addition, connecting parts, such as an idling adjuster, can be inserted in a simple manner into two receiving devices which are shaped onto the pipe piece and are constructed as pipe sockets. The stiffness of the material used for the pipe piece may be selected to be so high that any contraction as a result of a vacuum is impossible.
Advantageously, the idling adjuster inserted into one pipe socket is fixed by a clamping fork molded onto the pipe piece on the outside. Thus, the expenditures for a separate fastening of the idling adjuster are not required. The elastic material permits the expanding of the clamping fork as well as of the pipe sockets and of the ends of the pipe piece in order to connect pipes or other parts. The elastic restoring forces of the material embrace and fix these parts. The pipe piece can be produced at low cost as a molded part from plastic material or rubber and can be connected in a simple manner to the parts which are adjacent to the pipe piece.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.